Town NPCs
Town NPCs are special in various ways * they have Relation and Lewdness stats * MC can interact with them in town, depending on their schedules * recruiting them requires 80+ relations, and 5+ lewdness * lewdness can only be raised by new sexual interactions while dating (max +4/date, 2 increases per date and if they are drunk then the increase is double, so instead of +1,+1 we get +2,+2) * they are immortal. Death/injury will instead reduce their relations by 50, kicking them out of your party * you need to raise relations to 80+ again if you wish to recruit an NPC injured that way * they have a unique inheritable trait unavailable anywhere else (Aila excluded) * they have unique quests related to their occupation * they offer a variety of services in town (up to their daily Actions capacity) * MC gains a special combination skill upon maxing their relationship (For now the trait and unique skill details will be here, we will need to move them to their own pages, town npc stats are already on their own pages) ;Lumira (female Mermaid x Lymean) :Unique trait: Gills - can breathe underwater (access to water portals and deep water biomes) :Unique MC skill: Water recall - teleports Lumira to MC, shields her and turns adjacent tiles to water Relationship +1 for each item bought in her shop (no cap) Quest: spend gold in her shop, including restocking ;Sylvie (female Human x Beast) :Unique trait: Unstable - species is a random basic species for breeding purposes :Unique MC skill: Conduit - removes all ailments and buffs from Sylvie, and copies them to all adjacent units Relationship + for each claimed portal quest rewards(5 for exploration, 5 for battles) Quest: claim portal quest rewards Note: as an impure species, she is not eligible for Rituals She comes with a lot of skills and quirks, most of them not inheritable. ;Flora (small female Plant x Succubus) :Unique trait: Draining - drains 20% MP from units she fucks in battles :Unique MC skill: Magic Pheromones - Flora deals (her LDmg + MC's magic) Lust damage to all adjacent units Relationship + for whoring out MC (Flora's tasks) Quest: satisfy brothel guests (new unique NPC for 1000+ guests), excluding MC's clients Note: starts out as a Fetish sex master (with Godly potential) ;Castalia (futa Centaur x Lymean) :Unique trait: Royal - brothel value +25% :Unique MC skill: Lustburst - deals (current Lust/2) damage to adjacent units. Resets Castalia's lust to 0. Relationship + for submiting new species to the Library Quest: submit new species to the Library Note: Castalia is the only Unicorn without Charge movement ;Aila (male Centaur x Centaur) :Trait: Savage - Strength +25%, armor +1, no skills, mana set to 0 :Aila is an Arena champion (brothel value +25% for the character and her Prestigious offsprings) :Unique MC skill: Overwhelming - Aila gains StrengthBuff and Focused (2 turns) Relationship + for winning Arena battles Quest: win Arena battles Note: Aila's stats may vary, as she starts out at max level. She dons a 2nd armor instead of an accessory. ;Mya (female Centaur x Succubus) :Unique trait: Producer - doubles daily milk/semen production :Unique MC skill: Replenish - Drains Mya's mana, gain twice the amount, and restores 2 AP. Relationship + for completing Tavern requests, and gifting Mya a Futa potion (once). Quest: fill Tavern requests